This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. My research interests are focused on the chemistry, metabolism, synthesis, tissue culture production of the biologically active organic natural products and their utilization as pharmaceutical and agrochemical agents. The high degree of biodiversity of plants represents a wealth of novel organic natural com pounds to be explored. Our objective is to isolate active components from plant extracts which shows potential activity [such as antitumor and antiviral] through bioassay guided fractionation. I am currently studying acetogenins which have a potent cytotoxic, a potent antitumor against ovarian, leukemia and prostate cancer. Ribosome inactivating proteins (RIP) from cucurbits [a potential anti-tumor and anti-AID agents] is another research program I am pursuing it. Another objective of my research is to evaluate the potential activities and toxicity of plants used in Native American medicine. Once active compounds are isolated using preparative HPLC, their structures are solved using various NMR experiments, MS, LC-MS, GC-MS, UV and IR. For compounds that seem particularly promising we then explore methods to prepare them by tissue culture or synthesis and/or semi-synthesis. Another research interest of my program is plant-animal and plant insect biochemical interactions, and environmental effects [such as ozone depletion &UV-B] on biosystems.